Go! Gamers Pretty Cure
Go! Gamers Pretty Cure (Go！ゲーマープリキュア スプリキュア Go! Gēmā purikyua purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the twelfth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on 9 February, 2019, succeeding Royalty Princess Precure! in its initial timeslot. Umito Sora and Erika Minazuki are the directors while Umito Sora writes the story. The series' main motifs are Games. Synopsis :Go! Gamers Pretty Cure episodes Momoko Yoshida is a 14 years old girl who return to the her School and rediscovers all her friends. One day Momoko's young sister ask for Momoko play with her but Momoko say not. The Momoko's young sister accidentally breaks two of Momoko's figure action. Angry Momoko hold her Video Game and go to the shopping. A monster called Muchitsujo start to attack the city and when he was attack Momoko a Star-like fairy protect her and transform Momoko into a pretty cure. Characters Pretty Cures * /'Cure Mushroom' (キュアマッシュルーム Kyua Masshurūmu)-Momoko is a 14 years old girl and has a cheerful personality and is a member of the Game club. She is excels in play video games, but very bad at studying. Momoko is extremely gentle trying to help everyone at her side, she managed to convince Minor leaving Lavender and become Akarui Seiun once and for all. Her alter ego is Cure Mushroom, the mushroom of life and fire whose theme colour is Red. * /'Cure Fight' (キュアファイト Kyua faito)-Eri is a 14 years old girl,and is the Momoko's childhood friend and also is a member of game club. She is very funny and excellent video game player, but like Momoko not is good at studying. Eri is strong and has a great sense of justice but is also a little irresponsible and joke about almost everything. Her alter ego is Cure Fight, The diamond of justice whose theme colour is white. * /'Cure Sonica' (キュアソニカ Kyua sonika)-Ayame is a 14 years old girl how is the president of game club. She is very popular and different of her teammates she is very good at studying. When she was a child dreamed of being a princess like fairy tales but then let that dream aside. Ayame has a lot of friends and rivals (mostly girls) but with her kindness can turn them into friends. Her alter ego is Cure Sonica, the spade of the Ice crystals and water whose theme colour is blue. * /'Cure Thunder' (キュアサンダー Kyua sandā)-Ki is a 9 years old girl and is energetic and cheerful. She is called of "Brat" (がき Gaki) by all members of game club. Kaminari Ki is her civilian form because she's the Princess of Dream Land, whose full name is' Princess Golden Lightning Muse, she had her battle against Minor and could take revenge for at least one of the Lavender. Her alter ego is cure thunder, the cure of thunder whose theme colour is yellow. * / -Hibana Ia is a fairy that come from the Dream Land, initially, she was a egg but later she became a human-like creature. Ia is cheerful and cute, she likes of play with the peoples. She is very possible and still not is seen cry or feel sadness. Ia's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Fairy, the fairy of hope and dreams, whose theme colour is pink. Mascots *'Luma' (ルマ Ruma)-A star-like fairy. She personality remember the Hummy personality. She come from Dream land to look to the Pretty Cure. She finished her sentences with "~Lua" (ルア Rua). Lavender *'Daikirai' (大嫌い Daikirai)-Daikirai is the main antagonist of the series. He is the cruel lead of Lavender. He wants to spread the chaos and undoing to the world. *'Noir' (ノワール Nowāru)-Noir is one Lavender commander. He is very rigid and is hard to know what he think. He usually is in Dream Land, but in episode 14, he went to Odayakana order Pussy and returned to Odayakana in episode 16 to fight against Cure Sonica. *'Sombre' (ソムブレ Somubure) - Sombre is the third strongest Lavender. His first appearance was in episode 14 he had sent a shadow of it in shape and appearance of a human, but then in episode 16 he was revived and was seen in form of Shadow. He was almost defeated by Cure Fairy. * - The two sisters princesses and new Lavender commanders, Virgo and Libra. Sombre introduced them to Daikirai who accepted them as new commanders, and now they work with Pussy. Virgo's theme colour is pink while Libra's theme colour is turquoise. *'Muchitsujo' (無秩序 Muchitsujo)-it is the series main monster. He is create when some member of the Lavander Commander lock the victim's despair in a black cartridge so-called the Muchitsujo. The name "Muchitsujo" means "Disorder". Dream land *'Queen Anne' (クイーンアン Kuīn'an)-Queen Anne is the Queen of the Dream land. *'Past Gamers Pretty Cure' (過去のゲーマープリキュア Kako no gēmāpurikyua)- Are the old Pretty Cures who defending Dream Land with Ki and Ia, now they are responsible to take care of the castle. Support Characters *'Osana Hajime' (肇オサナ Hajime Osana)- Osana is the best friend of Ayame. She is a quiet and sweet girl, who is always trying to help her can. In episode 16, she and Tsuna found that Ayame and the other girls were Pretty Cure, Ayame asked them not to tell anyone and Osana promised it, would be a secret of their own. *'Sawashiro Tsuna' (沢城ツナ Sawashiro Tsuna)- items *'GamePact'-The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped like a 3Ds that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Cartridges while saying "Press Start! Pretty Cure". *'Cartridges'-The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. *'Card Chest'-A chest when the Cures use for keep the Cartridges. *'GameStick'-The Cure's are devices that are used to power-up the Pretty Cure's attacks to their Final Smash! versions. Locations * is the primary setting of the series. It is where many of the events of the series take place. * is the school that the all cures attend. * is the evil organization of the main organization. The lead is Daikirai and their goal is to spread out the chaos, disorder and despair throughout the world. * is the Luma, Ia, Ki and Pussy home place. There is a legend about three Pretty Cures protecting Dream Land along with the princess and a fairy. Trivia *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure has some similarities with Suite Pretty Cure ♪. **Both the Series has Cures with the colors Pink, White, Blue and Yellow. **Both the series the two first Cures are childhood friends. **Both the series the white Cure has blonde hair. **Both the series has Rods/Sticks as the purification item. **Both the series start in 9 February. **Both the series has a youngest Cure coincidentally the yellow. **Both the series has a princess Cure, coincidentally the yellow (again). *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure share some similarities with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (5 GoGo!) **Both the series has the word "Go" in the name **Both has dream and despair involved in the history line. **The team of both is form by five. **Both the series a fairy becomes cures by herself. ***Milky Rose not is a true cure. **Both the series the Cures have become famous around the city. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the only series to have as main theme Video games. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the third series after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure! to have the word "Go" in the name. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure! is the second series where the Cures have become famous around the city. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the first series where all cures are of the same Club. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the third series where the team is former by five. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the first series to have two blonde cures. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the first series to have a scores. *the lavender has this name because in Pokemon has a lend of the Lavender Town. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the third series to have a youngest Curs. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the second series to where four cures are show in the beginning of the History. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the fourth series to have a white cure. *The Hatsune Miku song "Online Game Addicts Sprechchor" is the ending of the series. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the first series to have a Star-like fairy. *Go! Gamers Pretty Cure is the third series with a human like creature. *Like in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Go! Gamers Pretty Cure has international Pretty Cure teams. **Different from Happiness Charge, only their pictures were shown at the Pretty Cure World Rank. Category:Series Category:Remake Series Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Series Category:PessoaFamosa Category:PessoaFamosaSeries Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs